The invention relates to cleaning systems or devices, such as a vacuum cleaner, including a power reset switch. Cleaning systems include a wide range of products designed to meet a wide variety of cleaning needs. Examples of cleaning systems include stick-type vacuums, lightweight upright vacuums, hand-held vacuums, carpet cleaners, canister vacuums, etc.
Cleaning systems typically have a receptacle, such as a dirt cup or dirt bag. Debris collected by the cleaning device is stored within the receptacle. The receptacle is removable in order for the debris to be disposed of.